


Time to Make the Donuts

by patientalien



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Magnus gets some coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Make the Donuts

Mornings at the Xavier mansion are a peaceful time. They always had been; it is well before the students are getting up, fighting over bathroom time and breakfast options. When the sun is barely coming up over the horizon, the large house exudes comfort, peace.

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, formerly Magneto, is an early riser. Before he is expected to be Professor Magnus, before he has to try to impart some kind of wisdom in the minds of Xavier's students, he likes to have the time to himself.

He'd never thought, in his wildest dreams, that this would be his life. He'd resigned himself to solitude, to always being Charles' adversary, even if it was ever only in name. Things with Apocalypse changed that, though unexpectedly. Seeing his children working together to save him, seeing the dedication Charles' students had for him, that wonderful feeling of being so connected to Charles again... things had changed. He couldn't fight the world anymore.

Charles had offered him a place at the mansion, as if there had never been a question of him belonging there to begin with. Though Magneto (Erik? Magnus?) had resisted initially, he'd eventually given in. He'd accused Charles of influencing his mind, but the professor had just given him an enigmatic smile, and the topic was not broached again.

They have settled into a routine, now. Charles is a late sleeper; he stays up into the early morning hours reading, preparing lessons, and just talking with Erik or the students. He is teacher, father, therapist for all of them, and his time is much-sought-after. Erik lets him sleep.

Though it is late fall and the morning weather is crisp and chill, they leave the bedroom window open a crack. Erik prefers the cold, and Charles huddles under the blankets and in Erik's arms until Erik extracts himself, gently, brushing calloused fingers over Charles' scalp. "I'll be back," he says, and Charles snuffled, burrows deeper.

Erik steals through the house, still in his pajamas, and goes to the garage. There are a wide variety of vehicles at their disposal; some of the students have their own, purchased by their parents, or by Charles out of necessity. Erik, as Magneto, had provided his own transportation, but in this new life, he takes Scott's convertible.

Despite Charles' privileged upbringing, he is not fond of the upper-tier coffee shops in Bayville (which Erik still insists would fit better in southern California than upstate New York), so Erik goes down the street to one of the three Dunkin' Donuts. If the students knew of his ritual, it would likely cause a riot, which is why Erik prefers to go well before the time any of them would be up.

He goes through the drive-up, still somewhat marveling at how easily he has embraced the human conventions of waiting his turn and paying for his order. Accepting the steaming paper cups and bag of bagels (Dunkin's is the only place Erik knows that toasts the bagels, and Charles can be picky), he drives back to the mansion, leisurely, relaxed in a way he doesn't know if he's ever been before.

He can hear someone's alarm clock going off as he climbs back up the stairs to Charles' (and his) room. Setting the coffee and food on the nightstand, he crawls back into bed, curling his long body around Charles', rubbing circles on his back to gently wake him up. "I got coffee," he rumbles. "Time for Professor Xavier to wake up."

Charles turns his head slightly and slits open his eyes, smiling sleepily. "Thank you," he says. "And bagels?"

"Toasted, cream cheese on the side," Erik confirms.

They sit in bed and enjoy their breakfast, and each others' company, until there is a crash outside the door, and Logan shouting at someone for using their powers in the house, and then it is time to start the day.


End file.
